cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trolak wildman
in Guide des Animaux Cachés (2009).]] : Other names: Stinking One(s) : Country reported: The Trolak wildman is a cryptid wildman reported from peninsular . They are described as very humanlike, wearing loincloths and having a distinguishable language, and both sexes have very noticable moustaches.Sanderson, Ivan T. (1961) Abominable Snowmen, Legend Come to Life''Coudray, Philippe (2016) ''Guide des Animaux Cachés''Forth, Gregory (2008) ''Images of the Wildman in Southeast Asia: An Anthropological Perspective Description According to eyewitnesses in the 1953 incident, the Trolak wildmen were fairy tall; covered in hair; had white skin; long canine teeth; long, jet black hair; and very long moustaches, hanging down to the waist in the males. Other than these moustaches, their most notable feature was their extremely foul smell.Eberhart, George (2002) Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology They seem to be intelligent and human-like, as they wear bark loincloths, and were described as laughing at an eyewitnesses who fell unconcious. They were also described as very good swimmers. From other sightings, it seems that they feed on tapioca roots, and have a sort of guttural, grunting language of their own. Sightings Undated A number of sightings of similar wildmen have been reported from northern Malaysia, including several before the 1954 incident, but no details are known. 1953 On Christmas Day 1953, a 16-year-old Chinese girl named Wong Yee Moi was tapping rubber trees on northern Malaya's Trolak Estate, run by G. M. Browne, when she felt a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. Turning, she was confronted by a female ape-like being, wearing a bark loincloth, covered in hair, with white skin, black head-hair, a long moustache, and a foul smell "of an animal". The female smiled, showing her fangs in what Moi would later believe to be a "friendly gesture", and Moi fled for the compoud, though not before spotting two similar males standing under the shade of some trees near the river. Upon hearing of the incident, which occured during the Malaya Emergency, Browne called up the local security forces headquarters, and a posse of the Malayan Security Guard was dispatched under a Colonel Talib. The men searched the area and discovered the three hairy people near the river. When Talib had his men prepare to fire, the wildmen dived into the water, emerged onto the other bank, and vanished into the jungle. The next day, an Indian worker named Appaisamy, who was also rubbertapping, found himself "encircled by a pair of hairy arms". He broke loose and fled for the compound, but fainted on the way, and awoke to see the trio of wildmen nearby, "laughing" at him. Corporal Talib's security forces were called in again, and again they saw the three wildmen near the river. At some point, the three wildmen were also seen on the estate by a little Malay girl. Theories At the time of the incident, various identities were put forward for the wildmen, including that they were Japanese soldiers who had gone AWOL during the Second World War. A prevalent theory was that they were genuine wildmen who had been trying to get away from aerial bombing. It was widely believed that the wildmen were trying to make friendly contact with humans. Gregory Forth, noting the height and white skin of the wildmen, suggests the incident was a prank played by European residents. Ivan T. Sanderson noted that, after the incident, Department of Museums issued a statement in which it was mentioned that the wildmen pulled up and ate tapioca roots, and had their own language. Sanderson could not find any reference to these facts in any reports of the 1953 incident, showing that there had already been information on file in official records about these creatures. Notes and references Category:Cryptoanthropology Category:Cryptids Category:Asia Category:Malaysia Category:Wildmen